


Insert funny and or whimsical title

by SHSLShinyukiStan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSLShinyukiStan/pseuds/SHSLShinyukiStan
Summary: Shinyuki fanfic since this ship is too underratedBtw this takes place during the killing game, but nobody dies because why not.
Relationships: Chiebukuro Setsuka/Otonokoji Hibiki, Kagarin Yuri/Makunouchi Hajime, Kasai Shinji/Maeda Yuki, Magorobi Emma/Mitsume Kokoro, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Otori Teruya/Yomiuri Nikei, Past Kasai Shinji/Makunouchi Hajime
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Insert funny and or whimsical title

**Author's Note:**

> Updates gonna be more slow than-
> 
> well theres nothing I can compare to being slow so..
> 
> just slow
> 
> Btw theres no mastermind or void's, but Shobai died by drowing because his goofy ass thought it was ok to try to escape by swimming.
> 
> Theres no monocrow either.

POV: Yuki

Yuki has been stuck on this island for almost a month. Stuck on this god forsaken island with 15 other people when he was promised to go to the school of his dreams, Hopes Peak Academy. On the first week they were here, they already had to hold a funeral for some unknown man who tried to swim away. All Yuki wanted was to go to Hope's Peak and.....just be there. Yuki now left his cabin and is now laying in the sand for unknown reasons, maybe thinking that somehow the sand will let him think of a way to escape.

???: Yuki! GET UP!

Yuki: H- What?

???: CMONN GET UP! ITS TIME FOR BREAKFASTTTT!

Yuki would then look up to see one of his best friends here, Shinji Kasai, The Ultimate Firefighter.

Yuki: Not hungry, lemme stay here longer Shin-

Shinji: IT'S BIG BRO NOT SHINJI!

Yuki would let out a dramatic sigh

Yuki: Fine, "Big bro."

Shinji: BETTER! Now get up before I have to carry you.

Yuki: B-But-

Shinji: UPPPPP!

Shinji would then pick up Yuri bridal style 

Yuki: B-BIG BRO! PUT ME DOWN!

Shinji: No can do.

Yuki: ....this is bullying.

Shinji: Oh reaaalllyyy... how is it bullying.

Yuki: B-Because I said so.

ShinJi: Heh....your adorable.

Yuki would start blushing madly

Yuki: S-Shut up and put me down.

Shinji: No.

Yuki: Yes.

Shinji: No.

Yuki: Alright fine i'll give, just don't drop me!

Shinji: AS IF ILL DROP MY BRO!

Yuki: H-Hey calm down.

Shinji: Fine.

Alright Prologue is done and Chap 2 will be released tomorrow.


End file.
